


В мире животных

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Just Add Kittens, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: "– Может, ему корм не нравится? Или лоток?- Ему не нравлюсь я!"
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	В мире животных

\- Сука! Ах ты, сука!  
\- Нет, ты не прав, - похоронным тоном возражает Мейс. – Он кобель. Точнее, мальчик, кобели - это про собак.  
\- Нет, прав! Он чистая сука! А ты – кобель! А я, блин, теперь до пожарки босиком должен идти!   
Мейс переводит взгляд с гарцующего посреди прихожей Гуэйру на диван, из-под которого раздается приглушенное шипение.  
\- Он еще маленький.  
\- А ссыт как здоровенная скотина! Пидор мохнатый!   
\- На себя посмотри, - миролюбиво замечает Мейс, на всякий случай загораживая от Гуэйры диван.  
Но не рискуя подходить к нему слишком близко. Так, на всякий случай.  
\- В отличие от него, я не ссу в ботинки!  
\- Да. Ты ссышь в раковину.  
Гуэйра распахивает рот, хлопает глазами, делаясь ужасно похожим на рыбок из аквариума, и Мейс в который раз радуется тому, что сделал выбор не в их пользу. Представить страшно: приходишь домой, а тут мечется целый косяк. Те, что поменьше, орут беззвучно, вожак – на полной громкости.  
Гуэйра с бульдожьим щелчком захлопывает пасть, - бульдоги вечно пускают слюни и портят воздух, тоже не лучший выбор, - показывает средний палец сперва Мейсу, затем дивану и напоследок – изгаженным ботинкам.  
\- На хрена мы его вообще взяли! – рявкает он и с грохотом захлопывает дверь, а Мейс бредет выуживать из шкафа свои потрепанные сапоги.  
Он окликает Гуэйру с балкона и швыряет их, не глядя. Нового вопля не раздается – значит, голове не досталось. Да если бы и досталось – последствия никто бы особо не заметил.  
Придурок, думает Мейс, мрачно закуривая. Пламя больше не работает, содрал бы себе всю кожу на ступнях, а лечить потом кому? Он выпускает струю дыма с протяжным вздохом, и из-под дивана раздается очередная шипящая трель.  
\- Кисонька, - басит Мейс, туша окурок, и быстро разгоняет дым ребром ладони. – Лапонька. Ну ты че?  
Диван оскорблено молчит.  
\- Ты ж этот, аристократ, - укоризненно говорит Мейс. – Британская голубая. Голубой. Я на тебя столько денег угрохал. Думал, ему понравится. А ты – ссать…  
Надо и самому спешить на работу, но у Мейса есть преимущество в виде целых ботинок. Ничего, нагонит. Он скользит глазами по комнате, напоминая себе убрать перед уходом все вещи в шкаф и не забыть заказать сетки на окна, когда взгляд натыкается на горку опилок на полу. Странно. Он же брал песок для наполнителя. Откуда тогда…  
\- Нет. Ты все-таки пидор, - сообщает Мейс, с тоской глядя на подранный бок гитары.

***  
\- Видали? Рана – во! – разоряется Гуэйра на следующий день перед сочувственно обступившей публикой, и Мейс понимает: покоя теперь не будет ни дома, ни в пожарке. – Я пошел ссаные ботинки выкинуть, а этот как вылетит, как вцепится!  
\- Метит территорию, - важно сообщает сидящий на диване Варис и чешет затылок. – Может, ему корм не нравится? Или лоток?  
\- Ему не нравлюсь я!  
\- Удивительно, - негромко замечает Реми.  
Лио с Гало молчат. Это понятно. Сложно говорить, когда рты заняты.  
Мейс мысленно делает пометку обязательно пообщаться с коллегой по работе и несчастью поближе и плетется за Гуэйрой на крыльцо. Тот, будто издеваясь, начинает шипеть, только завидев зажигалку:  
\- Че, весело тебе, да? Развлечение? А если он мне глаз выколет своими когтищами?  
\- Буду жить с пиратом. Попугая тебе куплю.  
Гуэйра снова превращается в рыбку, и Мейс торопливо затыкает ему рот подкуренной сигаретой. Тот злобно выдыхает дым прямо ему в лицо и глядит совсем как злосчастный котенок, на которого Мейс так некстати наткнулся в зоомагазине в начале недели.  
Недоделанный аристократ – это Мейс уже потом узнал, что чистокровных британцев можно раздобыть только в специальных питомниках, - сидел за стеклом, словно заключенный в камере, и смотрел на мир так, будто готов перегрызть глотку любому, кто приблизится.  
Начал он с собственного банта на шее. Мейс мог его понять: сам бы растерзал чудовищную поросячье-розовую тряпку, если бы на него такую нацепили. А потом – того, кто нацепил.  
Всю дорогу котенок жался к его груди и осмелел уже в квартире. Ну, как осмелел – решил, что сменил одну тюрьму на другую, побольше, и принялся строить сокамерников. Ничего. Привыкнет. Поймет: никаких клеток вокруг больше нет и никогда не будет.  
Гуэйра молча тушит бычок об урну, кривится, стряхивая с рукава серую шерсть, и пялится на новенькие ботинки. Его лицо немного светлеет, и он со вздохом мотает головой в сторону ворот:  
\- Ну че, пошли? Пока он там все не разнес.  
Дома он сразу же воинственно оббегает все комнаты, проводя инспекцию, достает запрятанный на шкаф блок сигарет, рассматривает со всех сторон и даже обнюхивает. Возвращает на место и, наплевав на укоризненный взгляд Мейса, пристраивает рядом ботинки.  
\- Целее будут! – отрезает Гуэйра и идет на кухню показательно греметь посудой.  
Мейс открывает балконную дверь и потягивается, щурясь от теплых закатных лучей. Надо мелкого сюда вытащить, на воздух. После того, как поставят сетки.  
\- Кис-кис-кис, - раздается из комнаты, и Мейс удивленно разворачивается.  
Гуэйра сидит перед диваном на корточках и барабанит пальцами по обивке.  
Мейс напрягает слух, но шипения не раздается.  
\- Я везде смотрел, - говорит Гуэйра и хмурится. – Он, по ходу, там так и просидел весь день.  
\- Обиделся. Ты ж его обозвал.   
Гуэйра скалит зубы.   
\- А вдруг он там сдох? Я его оттуда вытаскивать не буду!  
\- Захочет есть – выйдет. – Мейс пожимает плечами, принюхиваясь.  
Нет, мочой не воняет. Пахнет только чудовищной лапшой, которую Гуэйра с маниакальной страстью продолжает заваривать каждый день, наплевав на забитый холодильник. Да чтоб Мейс еще хоть раз убил полвечера на лазанью.  
\- Ни хрена! Нас целый день не было, а корма на кухне как была целая миска, так и стоит! Точно сдох!  
\- Не каркай.  
Надо было взять ворону, тоскливо думает Мейс, подходя к продавленной кошачьей крепости и от всей души надеясь, что та не превратилась в кошачий склеп.  
\- Отодвинь диван и проверь.  
\- Ага, а он мне – в глаз! – резонно замечает Гуэйра, снова переключаясь на диван. - Ты чего там сидишь, придурок? Вылезай, я сказал! Тварь мохнатая, чего молчишь? Осуждаешь типа? Или все-таки помер? – не унимается он. - Ты мне только попробуй! Лезь наружу! Нефиг там одному сидеть! Одному хреново!  
Из-под дивана наконец раздается приглушенный мявк. Мейс переводит дыхание.  
Гуэйра резко замолкает и садится на пол.  
\- Че, хреново тебе, да? – спрашивает он уже не так злобно и опускает ладонь на сиденье. – Одному.   
Мявк звучит еще глуше.  
\- Кому ты рассказываешь, - фыркает Гуэйра, устраиваясь поудобнее. – Одному – вообще пиздец. Я-то знаю.  
Мейс осторожно, стараясь не издавать лишних звуков, крадется в прихожую, прикрывает за собой дверь и набирает номер Вариса.

Возвращается домой он только спустя три часа, изрядно нагруженный пакетами с дюжиной видов корма – хорошо, Варис знает места, где все дают в маленьких пакетиках на пробу, - и тремя видами наполнителя.   
Квартира встречает гробовой тишиной и запертой кухонной дверью. Понятно. Помирились и жрут. Мейс сваливает покупки на диван и решительно распахивает ее.   
В первую секунду ему кажется, что он надышался ароматизатором для кошачьих туалетов в последнем магазине. Потом – что просто спятил.  
У здорового человека не может двоиться в глазах.  
\- Я ставлю на своего, - заявляет Гуэйра, не отвлекаясь от ужасно увлекательного зрелища.  
Да уж, тут есть на что посмотреть.  
Посреди разгромленной кухни – в одном углу валяется поваленное мусорное ведро, слава богу, почти пустое, в другом лежит зверски разодранный мешок корма, наполовину высыпавшийся на пол – разворачивается схватка, за трансляцию которой Animal Planet отвалили бы немало.  
Может, даже достаточно, чтобы Мейс с Гуэйрой не пошли по миру.  
\- Давай, давай, Райдзин! – подбадривает Гуэйра изо всех сил.  
\- Ты где деньги взял? – спрашивает Мейс, опускаясь на чудом, видимо, уцелевший стул. – И что мы с тобой теперь сами будем жрать? Нам даже на лапшу не хватит, придурок. Кошачий корм?  
\- Он, кстати, норм. Я пробовал.  
Мейс с трудом сдерживает желание зарычать и смотрит на два беснующихся комка – один посветлее, другой потемнее, - продолжающих разорять кухню. Они то кидаются друг на друга, то, объединив силы, принимаются с грохотом гонять жестяную миску из-под корма. Пустую, и то хорошо.  
Выглядят при этом оба котенка на удивление довольными жизнью, и, еще удивительней, не менее довольным кажется Гуэйра.  
\- Ну, пацан затосковал, понятное дело, - говорит тот, так и не решаясь посмотреть в лицо Мейсу. – И мы с ним пошли искать другана. Ну, и нашли! Он к нам сам прибился на улице, прикинь! Круто, да?  
Мейс прикрывает глаза, мысленно считает до трех, добавляя к расходам счет на ветклинику, поднимает веки и видит прямо перед собой чертовски напуганную – и чертовски счастливую физиономию Гуэйры.  
\- Да. Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что астрологи объявили неделю ссанья в ботинки, и теперь их количество увеличится ровно вдвое?  
\- Пусть попробуют, - фыркает Гуэйра. – Я на них сам нассу. В воспитательных целях.   
Видимо, в лице Мейса что-то неумолимо меняется, потому что Гуэйра щурится и садится рядом с ним на стол. Животные оставляют в покое миску, валятся на пол и принимаются сосредоточенно друг друга вылизывать.  
\- Если сильно попросишь, могу и на тебя нассать, - сообщает Гуэйра чересчур радостно, и Мейс сам превращается в рыбку. Гуэйра наклоняется, косится на увлеченных своим делом котов и облизывается совсем как те. – А если очень, очень сильно попросишь – могу и что-нибудь другое сделать.  
\- Сначала обработаем тебя от блох, - выдыхает Мейс ему в губы и, вдоволь налюбовавшись возмущенным лицом, ухмыляется. – Ну, что застыл? Раздевайся.


End file.
